19ème siècle
Pour la chronologie du monde réel, voir 19ème siècle sur Wikipedia. Le 19ème siècle est défini par le calendrier de la Terre comme la période allant de 1801 à 1900. Evènements *L'Union Cardassienne est fondée, avec le Conseil Detapa ayant autorité sur le Commandemant Central et l'Ordre Obsidien. (DS9: "Defiant") :: Dukat établit que le système cardassien de gouvernement est en place depuis plus de 500 ans. *Le monde d'origine des Sulibans dans le Secteur 3641 devient inhabitable, forçant l'espèce à devenir nomade. La plupart se sont installés dans le Secteur Tandar. (ENT: "Broken Bow", "Detained") ---- 1800s *'1802' - Fondation de l'Académie militaire de West Point (United States Military Academy at West Point) sur Terre. Cette institution formera plus tard les officiers MACO de la Terre Unie. (ENT: "Hatchery") *'26 février 1802' - Naissance de l'écrivain Victor Hugo (DS9: "For the Uniform") *'11 décembre 1803' - Naissance du compositeur Louis Hector Berlioz (Star Trek: First Contact) *'21 octobre 1805' - Bataille de Trafalgar (Terre) : La bataille navale de Trafalgar opposa les flottes franco-espagnole combinées à la flotte britannique au large du Cap Trafalgar. Les britanniques, menés par Horatio Nelson à bord du HMS Victory, l'emportèrent sur les Franco-Espagnols. L'un des ancètres de Jean-Luc Picard prit part à cette bataille. (TNG: "Elementary, Dear Data", "The Best of Both Worlds, Part I" & Star Trek: Generations) ---- 1810s *'18 juin 1815' - Bataille de Waterloo (Terre) : Cette bataille opposa l'armée française menée par Napoléon aux forces alliés Anglo-hollandaises menés par le duc de Wellington et prussiennes sous le commandement du maréchal Blücher. La bataille se solda par la défaite de Napoléon. (VOY: "The Thaw") *'1818' - Mary Shelley publie "Frankenstein ou le Prométhée moderne" (ENT: "Horizon") ---- 1820s *'23 février 1821' - Mort de l'écrivain anglais John Keats dans la ville de Rome sur Terre. La mort prématurée de ce poète est le fait d'une entité appelée Onaya, qui l'a aidé à exprimer sa créativité pour se nourrir de son énergie neurale. (DS9: "The Muse") *'27 décembre 1822' - Naissance du scientifique Louis Pasteur, pionnier de la microbiologie. (DS9: "Distant Voices") Le nom de l'USS Pasteur (NCC-58925) semble être un hommage (TNG: "All Good Things...") *'8 février 1828' - Naissance de l'écrivain Jules Verne (VOY: "Thirty Days") ---- 1830s *'7 mai 1833' - Naissance officielle du compositeur Johannes Brahms - en fait, il s'agira d'une des nombreuses identités de l'immortel Flint. (TOS: "Requiem for Methuselah") *'30 novembre 1835' - Naissance de Mark Twain (TNG: "Time's Arrow, Part I & II") *'1836' - Le Texas proclame son indépendance par rapport au Mexique. Les troupes mexicaines menées par le Géneral Santa Anna marchèrent alors vers le nord pour mettre fin à la rébellion et remettre la province rebelle sous contrôle mexicain. Du 23 février au 6 mars 1836, les troupes de Santa Anna assiègent Fort-Alamo, un petit poste de garde. La bataille opposa 189 rebelles texans, menés par Davy Crockett, William B. Travis et Jim Bowie, à des milliers de soldats mexicains. Après 13 jours de siège, Santa Anna lance l'assaut final et remporte la victoire en éliminant tous les rebelles. Cependant, le sacrifice des rebelles de Fort-Alamo engendra un élan patriotique dans les rangs texans. (DS9: "Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night", "Once More Unto the Breach", "Afterimage", "Once More Unto the Breach", "It's Only a Paper Moon", "Prodigal Daughter", "Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang", "The Changing Face of Evil", "Extreme Measures" & "What You Leave Behind") *'18 novembre 1836' - Naissance de l'écrivain / compositeur William S. Gilbert (Star Trek: Insurrection & TNG: "Disaster") *'25 octobre 1838' - Naissance du compositeur Georges Bizet (Star Trek: First Contact) ---- 1840s *'13 mai 1842' - Naissance du compositeur Arthur Sullivan (Star Trek: Insurrection & TNG: "Disaster") *'15 octobre 1844' - Naissance du philosophe Friedrich Nietzsche (ENT: "Borderland") ---- 1850s *'1856-1858' - Louis Hector Berlioz compose l'opéra "Les Troyens" (Star Trek: First Contact) *'22 mai 1859' - Naissance de l'écrivain Arthur Conan Doyle (TNG: "Lonely Among Us", "Elementary, Dear Data" & "Ship in a Bottle") ---- 1860s *'1860s' - Un groupe d'Humains est enlevé dans l'Ouest américain par les Skagarans, une espèce extra-terrestre qui compte les asservir. Les Humains sont amenés sur une planète de classe M du Delphic Expanse où ils se retourneront rapidement contre leurs oppresseurs et reconstruiront leur société. (ENT: "North Star") ::La date de l'enlèvement des Humains est estimée à "40 ans avant le premier vol des Frères Wright", soit environ en 1863. *'1860' - Abraham Lincoln gagne les élections présidentielles américaines. (TOS: "The City on the Edge of Forever") * 1861 : Début de la Guerre de Sécession aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique (TOS: "The Savage Curtain" ; VOY: "The Q and the Grey" & "Death Wish") *'1862' - Publication du roman "Les Misérables" de Victor Hugo (DS9: "For the Uniform") *'Juin 1864' - Thaddius Riker, un ancètre de William T. Riker, est secouru par Quinn, un membre du Continuum Q, après être blessé sur le champ de bataille de Pine Mountain durant la Guerre de Sécession américaine. (VOY: "Death Wish") * 1865 : Fin de la Guerre de Sécession aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique (TOS: "The Savage Curtain" ; VOY: "The Q and the Grey" & "Death Wish") *'21 septembre 1866' - Naissance de l'écrivain H.G. Wells (DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars" ; VOY: "The 37's" ; ENT: "Similitude") *'16 avril 1867' - Naissance de Wilbur Wrigth (générique de Star Trek: Enterprise) *'7 novembre 1867' - Naissance de Marie Curie (TNG: "Parallels" & "Lower Decks" ; VOY: "Darkling") *'1869' - Publication du roman "20000 lieues sous les mers" de Jules Verne (VOY: "Thirty Days") ---- 1870s *'19 août 1871' - Naissance de Orville Wrigth (générique de Star Trek: Enterprise) *'30 novembre 1874' - Naissance de Winston Churchill (ENT: "Storm Front") *'12 janvier 1878' - Naissance de Jack London (TNG: "Time's Arrow, Part I & II") *'1878' - Gilbert et Sullivan écrivent et composent l'opéra "HMS Pinafore" (Star Trek: Insurrection) *'14 mars 1879' - Naissance d'Albert Einstein sur Terre (TNG: "The Nth Degree" & "Descent, Part I") *'1879''' - Gilbert et Sullivan écrivent et composent l'opéra "The Pirates of Penzance" (TNG: "Disaster") ---- 1880s *'26 octobre 1881' - La fusillade d'OK Corral a lieu à Tombstone, Arizona sur Terre. (TOS: "Spectre of the Gun") *'1883' - L'Orient Express, un train transcontinental sur Terre, commence son service entre Paris et Istanbul. (TNG: "Emergence") *'1887' - L'écrivain Arthur Conan Doyle publie le premier roman sur Sherlock Holmes (TNG: "Lonely Among Us", "Elementary, Dear Data" & "Ship in a Bottle") *'1887-1889' - Construction de la Tour Eiffel sur le Champs de Mars à Paris en France. Cette structure en fer puddlé de 324 mètres de hauteur, dessinée par l'architecte Gustave Eiffel, perdurera au moins jusqu'au 24ème siècle. (TNG: "We'll Always Have Paris" ; Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country ; DS9: "Homefront" & "Paradise Lost") *'1888-1891' - L'entité Redjac, "Jack l'éventreur" tue 17 femmes à Londres sur Terre. (TOS: "Wolf in the Fold") *'20 avril 1889' - Naissance d'Adolf Hitler sur Terre (TOS: "What Are Little Girls Made Of?", "The City on the Edge of Forever", "Patterns of Force" & "Whom Gods Destroy" ; Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country ; TNG: "The Big Goodbye" & "A Matter of Time" ; ENT: "Zero Hour", "Storm Front, Part I & II") ---- 1890s *'1893''' - Guinan dispose d'une résidence à San Francisco sur Terre. A cette époque, un groupe de métamorphes de Devidia II arrive sur Earth, profitant de l'épidémie de cholera comme couverture pour tuer des Humains dans le but de voler leur énergie neurale. Des membres d'équipage de l'[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] suivent les Devidiens dans le temps pour les arrêter. (TNG: "Time's Arrow, Part I & II") *'1897' - Ecriture de la pièce Cyrano de Bergerac par Edmond Rostand (TNG: "The Nth Degree") *'1898' - H.G. Wells publie "La guerre des mondes" (ENT: "Similitude") Productions situées au 19ème siècle *''TNG: "Time's Arrow, Part I" & "II"'' S19 de:19. Jahrhundert en:19th century nl:19e eeuw